


二代目和宇智波徒弟

by Leterribal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal
Summary: 镜＆扉间中心非cp向，扉间小队段子集，有其他时代人物出没。
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 4





	二代目和宇智波徒弟

初代目大人永远与我们同在  
南贺川的水就这么流着，带走了生者的思念与哀愁。  
夕阳西下，千手扉间抱膝坐下，手上拿着一块石头。  
“大哥活着的时候，我总是因为他而着急恼火。”他扔出去打水漂，“大哥不在了，又想他得很，哪怕是以前让我气的跳脚的天真都变得可爱。”  
千手扉间不是一个多愁善感的人，而且他不知道为什么要给身边这个小小的少年讲这些。  
毕竟他是个宇智波。  
可是少年软软糯糯的开口：“因为是亲人，老师总是担忧初代目大人，所以只记得他犯傻。实际上我现在想起初代目大人，就想起他身上如同太阳一般闪闪发光的魅力，和那富有感染力的笑声。”  
说罢，镜抬起下巴，张开口，发出了豪迈的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
然后他回到原来平常温柔软糯的表情。  
扉间定住了。  
“镜。”  
“什么？”  
“你能再表演一下那个吗？”  
“啥？”  
“大哥的笑容。”  
“哈哈哈哈！！！……这样？”  
“是的，就是这个，再给为师表演一下。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈？”  
“再大声一点，不羁一点。”  
“……”  
镜保持张口的扭曲表情，以快要哭出来的声音说。  
“老、老师……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我好像下巴脱臼了……”  
“……对不起，马上给你治。”  
虽然千手柱间已经逝去，但是他的音容笑貌会永远留在木叶人民的心中，激励他们前行。

秽土转生的应用  
“老师。”  
“你不是该去学习你的火遁吗？”  
“豪火灭——”  
“停停停！好你进步飞速，特别允许你休息，别毁了老夫的实验室。”  
“嘿嘿嘿。”  
“你来找我什么事。”  
“老师，你能让我见见宇智波泉奈吗？”  
“宇智波……？”  
“……”  
哦，哦！宇智波斑的弟弟，他们千手家以前的劲敌，斑逼他哥杀掉他的原因，自己的飞雷神斩的首杀战绩。  
这也不能怪扉间，主要是战国时代杀人人杀，宇智波和千手你来我往死在他手下的宇智波多了去了。而木叶建立后扉间圈了地要他们集体迁过去，要记住一个个的名字太难了。  
不过他也不可能忘掉宇智波泉奈这个名字，主要是太久没人和他提起，以及他对于宇智波这个集体的重视远胜于单人，所以提起这个名字他一下子没反应过来。  
宇智波斑和面前的小徒弟除外。  
“所以你提这个死人干嘛？”  
“因为老师，你不是发明了秽土转生这个禁术吗？”  
“啊，然后呢？”  
“有些禁书上说您为了复活宇智波泉奈才发明这个术。”  
“……”  
扉间觉得，自己要不是因为有千手血统，怕是能当场吐血。  
镜露出恳求的表情：“虽然我觉得真相不是如此夸张但是您应该能做到吧。”  
“……”  
“您也知道的，他是我爸爸的堂兄，爸爸死之前一直念叨着他，我真的很想见他一面。哪怕是，尸体也好。”  
“……我去去就来。”  
飞雷神到训练场，要求小春交出她的包，翻出所谓“禁书”，要求她说出来源，下命令巡查焚毁。  
一 气 呵 成。  
“镜。”  
“？”  
“你为了当我的学生，当初差点是被宇智波除籍的吧？”  
“其实没到那种程度……”  
“那么你在我面前提起我昔日的和你同族的仇人，可不是什么聪明的举动。”  
“……对不起。”  
“就算我要秽土转生一些厉害人物，我也不会考虑昔日宇智波的仇人的。”  
“真的对不起，老师。”  
望着宇智波镜自罚去扫训练场的身影，扉间佯装愠怒的表情顿时破功了。  
其实他也没有那么仇恨宇智波兄弟，如果秽土转生可以转出他俩，他其实也挺想试试的……  
但是，作为镜心里“无所不知无所不能的最厉害老师”那莫名其妙的尊严，让他不想说出来：  
他知道个鬼的宇智波泉奈的尸体在哪啊？！

没有女朋友的解决办法  
猿飞日斩，水户门炎，宇智波镜，在他们的学生时代，经历了严苛的训练后，坐在一起的午餐是难得的休憩时光。  
“所以我们为什么不邀请团藏啊？”镜拿着饭团问道。  
“你不觉得那家伙总是阴沉沉的，感觉很难接近吗？”炎把自己的肉夹了一块给镜。  
镜他家里只有他自己了，午餐总是从简。而他年纪又最小，所以大家都很照顾他。  
“炎，你也别总是对团藏有偏见。”日斩也给了镜一块鱼丸，“他是因为不受女孩子欢迎，才那么阴郁的。”  
炎鄙视道：“嘁，我们当中有女朋友的不是就你？”  
日斩回以白眼：“但是你这家伙收情书比我多吧。”  
镜突然说：“可是我也不受女孩子欢迎啊。”  
炎：“……”  
日斩：“……镜，你清醒一点，我们都是大人了，你才十五岁。”  
炎：“而且那些女孩子不是一见到你就来揉你头发，觉得你可爱。啧，羡慕死了。”  
日斩：“其实除了下巴的疤团藏长的也不差，不如你下次联谊叫上他吧？”  
镜：“但老师也孑然一身，但是老师看着不阴郁啊。”  
炎：“……他是不阴郁。”  
日斩：“他严苛。”  
镜：“老师明明很温柔啊？”  
炎＆日斩：“……”  
这家伙入门太晚，看来遭受的毒打并不够。  
“不提这些，其实老师根本不需要女朋友，他有这个就够了。”  
说着，炎掏出两个粉粉的东西。  
“这是什么？”日斩马上凑上来。  
“我靠，日斩你个有女人的给爷爬。”  
炎露出猥琐的微笑：“是能让男人升天的，用了不需要女朋友的东西~我特地从实验室里。”  
说着，他以一副糟糕的近乎高潮的表情：“用了才知道，这才是男人的极乐啊~那柔软，那湿润，关键是吸力，人类是不可能做到的！”  
日斩飞速的夺走那个粉粉的东西，然后跑了。  
“等等！日斩你要脸吗，那是给镜的！”  
日斩一脸严肃：“镜还小，我是为了你不污染后辈！”  
“那你倒是把东西还回来啊！”  
镜望着他们逃跑的背影，缓缓打出一个“？”  
第二天——  
“啊，我爽了。”日斩说。  
“啊，我死而无憾了。”炎说。  
两人皆露出一副四大皆空，大彻大悟的表情，一边的小春看到他们两人这样，皱起鼻子：“怎么觉得他俩比平时还欠揍呢？”  
镜大概知道为什么，而此时黑着脸的扉间飞雷神到贤者状态的二人后。  
“你——们——两——个——给——老——夫——过——来——”  
看着两人表情清爽的像是下一秒就要挂点（然而从扉间的表情上看也差不多）告别，镜还是没明白所谓“男人的极乐”的那玩意儿是啥。  
就算后来他结婚生子了，他也没明白。  
[作者：其实就是飞O杯。但是毛领子聚聚做的飞O杯怎么会是一般的飞O杯，必须是R20的级别哒！]

二代目如何走向风评被害的  
“好可爱的小朋友，这是谁？”  
炎伸出手要摸摸眼前白团子一般的小孩，却被小春打掉手。  
“别碰，会吓到他！”  
秋道取风说：“我和小春从村外带回一群难民，这是其中一个孤儿。”  
镜低头——炎要和他对视需要蹲下，但是他只需要弯腰低头——细声细气道：“你叫什么名字呀？”  
因为镜看起来很温柔，白白的小孩怯生生的回答了。  
“……朔茂。我叫旗木朔茂。”  
一边的日斩沉吟道：“白头发……和老师一样呢。”  
他这话让现场陡然陷入难言的尴尬。  
千手扉间见一群人堵在训练场门口，说道：“你们干什么呢？”  
他走过去，一边唠叨：“不是说了吗，一家三口发放抚恤金安置在居民区安排工作，没有技能的守寡妇女和青少年送去培训中心等学会技能后安排工作，孤儿送去孤儿院——在磨蹭什么啊？”  
他来到这帮人跟前，看到那个银发的小男孩，愣了一下：“这孩子？”  
学生们把目光从老师移到男孩，又移回男孩身上，如此反复。  
小春艰难的笑。  
“老师，你要不要，收养了他呢？”  
男孩：“？”  
扉间：“？？？你在说什么，我教育你们就够呛了还养小孩子？赶紧送到孤儿院去，如果他想做忍者就送去学校。”  
男孩：“二代目大人，我要做忍者！”  
扉间打量他一下。  
“你看起来非常有潜力，那就去吧。”扉间说完就走了。  
在男孩通过考核，搬进宿舍，对大家说：谢谢哥哥姐姐后，扉间的学生们感觉自己还处于梦游中。  
“为什么？”日斩说。  
“老师？”炎说。  
“为什么？”取风说。  
“他看起来那么可爱……”小春说。  
镜挠了挠头：他们是不是误会了什么呢……  
*  
2000 years later  
不学无术的宇智波少年O君，某天在课后时间突然对班上学习最好的惠比寿发出灵魂拷问。  
“你知道我们旗木K君的身世是什么吗？”  
惠比寿露出鄙夷的表情，可是O君却说：“准确来说，是K君父亲的身世。”  
这话说的，大家都有兴趣起来了。小伙伴们聚拢过来，等着答案。  
O君指着火影岩上千手扉间的头像：“我知道，那就是——”  
他还没说完，就被K君从后面踹倒。  
O君灰头土脸爬起来：“为什么打我？！”  
K君哼了一声，正准备数落O君，然而却被他爸抓住后颈提走。  
“你怎么可以欺负同学呢？”  
“我没有欺负他，是我觉得他先要在我背后说我坏话。”  
O君大喊起来：“我没有！”  
K君回头露出鄙夷的表情：“你就有！”  
于是K君和O君又开始日常吵架，要不是爸爸君的存在，他们会例行发展到打架。  
O君的揭秘也不了了之。  
*  
Plus 2000 years later  
在最后的最后，K君和曾犯下弥天大罪终于回头是岸的O君作为挚友终于和解，好好告别。  
K君：“谢谢你。”  
O君：“在这最后，我还有最后的话想对你说。”  
K君愣住了。  
O君闪烁着宇智波血继限界瞳孔那鲜艳的图案，深情的说。  
“这个问题困扰我很久了，二代目火影真不是你的爷爷吗？”  
“不是！”  
“真的不是？”  
“你怎么看出来像的，除了我们都是白头发啊！”  
“算了，我去另一个世界直接问二代目去了，就算他会打死我。”  
“你不是要去接琳吗？不，别问啊！”  
*  
Plus more plus 2000 years later  
木叶出过两个金灿灿的火影。  
而对于宇智波末裔S君，第七代那只金灿灿的火影是他的挚友。  
所以有些事他必须得告诉他，哪怕只是自己的怀疑。  
“我在木叶门口见到了大蛇丸的儿子。”S君说。  
“巳月？怎么了吗？”金灿灿的七代目问道。  
S君的眼神瞟向火影室的二代目画像。  
金灿灿火影一向是笑着的，可是他突然就笑不出来了。  
他突然站起身：“大蛇丸那家伙，居然私藏二代目大人的身体啊我说！！！我现在就找他算账…”  
“不不不，你是怎么想到那一步的，等等不要冲动啊！”  
……  
…………  
………………  
千手扉间：（气的揭棺而起）不管是哪个都和老夫屁关系没有好吗？！！！


End file.
